Blind kagehina au
by solsofiaanahi
Summary: Todo empezó un día lluvioso. Como siempre me encontraba sólo, oyendo las risas de los vecinos, el agua cayendo del cielo y los arboles meciéndose fuertemente. Era una tarde tranquila, era un día más, un día más de mi miserable día.


Todo empezó un día lluvioso. Como siempre me encontraba sólo, oyendo las risas de los vecinos, el agua cayendo del cielo y los arboles meciéndose fuertemente. Era una tarde tranquila, era un día más y todo era aburrido. Normalmente mi rutina se basaba en despertarme, buscar mis pantuflas con los pies, y el bastón con el cual me guiaría hasta el baño. Posteriormente una ducha para iniciar mi día y con algo de suerte encontrar ropa para colocarme. Cuando llegaba a la cocina el desayuno ya estaba listo, Tadashi, un viejo amigo siempre se tomaba la molestia de visitarme y realizarme el desayuno. A pesar de mi mal carácter y mi falta de conversación él siempre se dispone a ayudarme. Sin embargo, sólo vive a dos casas de la mía.

Al acabar mi desayuno siempre debía encender el televisor, para oír las constantes noticias del mundo y lo que me rodeaba, me gustaba mantenerme informado y actualizado. Podía estar ciego pero no podía ser idiota cuando se trataba de conocer lo que me rodeaba. Cuando mis 5 sentidos estaban completamente bien me podía considerar un leal lector del periódico, en las mañanas cuando se trataba del desayuno en vez de prender el maldito televisor me ponía a leer el periódico, sin esos molestos comerciales, con las partes que más me interesaban y entretenían. Ahora, debo de no desesperarme por los comerciales que salen a cada 10 minutos, y sin contar las molestosas publicidades con músicas pegajosas.

Y cuando las noticias terminan, nuevamente me quedo solo.

Unas de las peores partes del día es quedarme sólo, sin compañía alguna. Con el control del televisor cerca de mí sí me aburro, con libros que sé de memoria donde buscarlos y también las historias, con el sonido de los pajaritos cantar y el horrible recuerdo que debía de esperar hasta el almuerzo, donde Tadashi se presentaría para comer conmigo y nuevamente esperar hasta la cena para poder tener su compañía.

Cuando la noche cae, luego de haber ayudado a mi amigo a limpiar los platos y haber tomado una taza de té, subo hasta mi cuarto. La fría cama me espera, con su solitaria forma de ser recordándome día a día lo sólo que estoy, haciendo que me dé vueltas y vueltas en ella hasta caer en los brazos de Morfeo, abrazándome con su solitaria calidez dándome a entender de que mañana sería otro aburrido día en el cual Tadashi estaría o quizás no.

A veces salía a dar paseos, otros iba al centro comercial, o iba al parque que se encontraba enfrente de mi casa. Escuchando risas de niños que quizás se encontraban corriendo como si eso dependiese su vida, mujeres contando chismes o situaciones de su familia, el hojeo de algún chico o chica que este leyendo algún libro y unas parejas dándose besos o diciéndose cosas empalagosas.

Me gustaba imaginar lo que sucedía a mí alrededor aunque otras me gustaría realmente ver lo que sucede.

No podía negarlo, las ganas de poder ver eran inmensas, esas ganas de poder ver nuevamente el cielo azul, el verde de los árboles y las flores cuando florecían en primavera. Ver aquellos paisajes que impactan a la vista, ir al cine y disfrutar cómodamente una película con subtítulos, poder ver las reacciones de las personas con quienes conversas, conocer nuevos colores, y ver las nuevas innovaciones que se van creando; disfrutar del arte, ver el color negro de un café y la blanca nieve en invierno.

Había tantas cosas que echaba de menos, había tantas cosas que desearía volver a ver pero simplemente no podía. No podía volver a atrás.

Y el no poder volver a ver realmente me dolía.

Un día corriente, un día aburrido. Un día de lluvia. Tadashi llega apresurado por lo que oigo en su corta conversación que tiene al abrir la puerta de mi casa, yo, aún ajeno a lo que sucedía no me movía de mi lugar, en el sofá, donde leía libros nuevos que Tadashi me había conseguido. Los pasos aumentaron, no era la llegada de solo uno, sino de dos personas. Seguí con mi lectura, sin levantar la mirada aunque de todas formas no vería de quien se trataba.

-Ven, él está aquí -escucho susurrar al chico que se encarga de mí.

Los pasos pararon una vez que los oí cerca, y una vez decidido eleve mi mirada.

Una luz intensa arrebato a mi vista, era tan fuerte que no tenía la menor idea de que si Tadashi acababa de traer un mago y este hizo el milagro de que vuelva a ver o simplemente, sin explicación alguna, volvía a ver.

No obstante, a pesar de mis plegarias, seguía viendo todo oscuro y una brillante luz alumbrando. Una distorsión ante mi vista, mezclándose como el amanecer cuando se encontraba con el anochecer ¿Se trataba de alguna especie de broma? ¿Cómo podía ser posible aquello que estaba sucediendo?

No cuestiono, espero a que su amigo Tadashi hablase, quizás él podía dar una explicación o quizás no.

-Tobio -llamó luego de una breve pausa-. Él es Shouyou Hinata, un amigo mío.

Eso realmente no respondía a lo que estaba viendo. Aun así ¿Eso no era un sueño? ¿A caso estaba alucinado ya por sus ganas querer ver?

De repente, siento unas pequeñas manos sujetando las mías. El brillo estaba mucho más cerca, si extendía mi mano estaba seguro que podía tocarlo, pero no lo hice. Solo sentí ese cálido apretón, ese amistoso apretón que me hizo entrar en consciencia de que no estaba en un sueño.

-Un gusto, Kageyama. Espero caerte bien -podía jurar que cuando más brillaba era porque estaba sonriendo-. Me contaron acerca de tu carácter ¡Pero no será problema conmigo!

La voz tierna e infantil resonaba por toda la casa, hace un largo periodo que no oía una voz tan animada como aquella. ¿Hace cuánto que no salía con otros amigos que no sea Tadashi? ¿Porque no tenía otros amigos? Oh, cierto. Mi personalidad no era tan agradable.

No respondí ante el tan amable nuevo amigo de Tadashi, simplemente solté su mano y opte por ignorarlo. Me estaba enfadado la idea de que el brillaba como si nada mientras otras personas no lo hacían ¿Qué tenía el de especial? ¿Qué lo hacía especial?

-Bueno -la voz nerviosa de Tadashi resonó en mi vacío hogar- ¿Quieres un café, Hinata?

-Sí, por favor.

-¿Y tú, Tobio?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Está bien. Ya vuelvo.

La luz brillante, alias Hinata, tomó asiento a lado mío. Lo sentía, lo podía ver de todas formas. No le tome importancia a su acción y trate de concentrarme en mis libros, sin embargo, se me era imposible. Quería cuestionar al pequeño brillo el porqué de aquel efecto especial que tenía. Quería saber si en realidad el brillaba tanto como él lo veía ante sus ojos. Quería saber si Tadashi también lo veía de la misma manera. Pero no hice, no hable. El olor a café ya salía de la cocina, en cualquier momento Tadashi saldría y yo ni una palabra hacia la luz brillante.

-Kageyama -el chico hablo- ¿Es complicado leer así como lo haces?

Eleve una ceja y aparte la mirada hacia el otro extremo donde no podía mirar su luz.

-Sí que eres callado, pero prefiero a que seas así que como el mejor amigo de Yamaguchi, el sí que es un amargado.

¿Tsukishima? ¿Se trataba de él?

-¡De seguro debes de conocer a su novia también! Yachi-san es mi mejor amiga ¡Así conocí a Yamaguchi! Ella es muy buena ¿No?

¿Novia? ¿Estábamos hablando del mismo Tadashi? ¿El que se encarga de mí sin falta cada día? ¿Cómo es posible aquello? No, él no puede dejar su vida social sólo por mí. No puede ser que se haya alejado de esos seres queridos sólo para cuidar a un idiota como yo. Apreté mis labios, la venida de este chico no era nada bueno.

-Vaya, si no contesta no es divertido entablar una conversación - puedo imaginarlo que se cruza los brazos-. Al menos quisiera que sonrías pero eres tan serio...

¿Y cómo podía responder eso? Simple, lo ignoraría.

Tadashi Yamaguchi fue mi mayor apoyo cuando perdí la vista, cuando aún veía, solíamos estudiar juntos para la universidad, salíamos juntos a cines y comíamos en vez en cuando juntos. En realidad, nunca fuimos muy amigos. Éramos cercanos, nada más. Cuando el se presentó como voluntario a cuidarme ya que mis padres no disponían de tiempo realmente me sorprendí ¿Qué hice para que ese chico este en deuda conmigo? ¿Realmente fui un buen amigo? Quisiera decir que si, lo fui. Pero en mis recuerdos tengo miles de cosas referentes a que no lo fui, a veces le contestaba de mala forma, había días en lo cual yo lo ignoraba y otro en los cuales el me saludaba y yo no le devolvía el saludo ¿Porque tantas ganas de ayudarme? Cosas simples que sabía de él era que tenía un mejor amigo Tsukishima, un chico de tan mal carácter como yo que ni siquiera intentamos llevarnos bien, que tenía un perro llamado Yui, tiene pecas y juega Volleyball en su tiempo libre.

Me sentía de lo peor, este chico se encargaba de mí, siempre detrás de mí, sin importar de tan mal humor que este el siempre aparecía, él siempre se quedaba conmigo ¿Qué hice para merecer su amistad?

Tadashi ingresa a la habitación con el hermoso olor a café recién hecho.

-Aquí tienes Hinata –Tadashi soltó un largo suspiro y pude percibir sus pasos hacia mí-. Kageyama, necesito decirte algo.

Miré hacia dónde provenía su voz y asentí, dando a entender que podía proseguir.

-El asunto es que hoy tengo una cena importante con los padres de mi novia, ¿Tienes novia? Aunque no lo creas si la tengo y debo de presentarme para las 7, pero antes de eso tengo cosas que hacer –la voz de Tadashi sonaba nerviosa y apresurada-. Y por eso, le pedí a Hinata que se quede para cuidarte ¿Estas bien con eso?

Pude percibir que aquel chico brillante sorbía de manera nerviosa el café, y como el ambiente de repente se volvió muy denso y pesado. Sentía todo el peso sobre mis hombros, aparte de Tadashi los únicos que me cuidaban eran mis padres, sin embargo, eso solo ocurría una vez por año. No quería que otra persona haga lo que Yamaguchi hacía, se sentiría raro y por supuesto, si apenas hablo con Tadashi ¿De qué diablos hablaría con esta luz brillante? Por supuesto que no, no me agradaba la idea.

Presentía que las miradas de ambos presentes en la casa se fijaban en mí, ansiosos por mi respuesta. No debo de descartar lo que ese chico brillante producía, si a él lo puedo percibir tranquilamente el debería de saber alguna razón por la cual a otros no puedo percibir de aquella manera. Y por otro lado, Tadashi siempre estuvo para mí, se me es imposible no pensar las veces que debió de cancelar alguna cita con su novia solo para ir a cuidarme o las veces que no pudo disfrutar de su juventud solo porque un ciego amargado como yo lo amarraba a una gran responsabilidad. Yamaguchi se merecía aunque sea un día de descanso, después de todo, el no estará por siempre para cuidarme, algún día él se casara y deberá de formar su familia, y yo, por supuesto, no debería de interferir.

-Kageyama, entiendo si...

-Ve –conteste, interrumpiendo a mi amigo pecoso-. Te lo debo.

El ambiente pesado se rompió, los chillidos y pisadas fuertes delataron que se encontraban festejando su reciente victoria, acababan de ablandar el corazón de un ogro amargado, y no soy nadie para negarlo, así mismo lo fue. Al cabo de minutos Tadashi comenzó a explicarle a Hinata lo que debía de hacer en lo que resta el día, ya había desayunado así que lo que proseguía era mi almuerzo, luego la merienda y la cena. Excluiría la hora de juegos porque por una obvia razón no jugaría de manera tan sencilla con un desconocido como ese chico. Una vez que el reloj dio las 10 de la mañana, Tadashi desapareció, dejándome con la luz brillante llamado Hinata.

-Así que... ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

El chico se encontraba a mis espaldas, podía sentir aquel resplandor.

-Ramen.

-Yamaguchi dice que eso no es saludable y no forma parte de tu dieta –podía jurar que se encontraba arrugando su rostro-. Así que elige algo de tu dieta.

-Ya te dije, quiero Ramen. Tadashi no está aquí.

-Sí que eres un chico bastante amargado, me gustaría saber quitártelo.

-Lástima que no seas un mago.

-Y tu alguien agradable.

-Gracias –conteste como si fuese uno de los mejores halagos.

-De nada.

Sus pasos se oyeron pesados, como un niño que acabase de ser regañado, solté una pequeña sonrisa burlona para mí mismo, mientras con mis manos rebuscaba nuevamente el libro que estaba leyendo. Era complicado encontrar libros que realmente me interesaban, uno de los problemas de ser ciego es que los libros que mayormente encuentras son antiguos ya que son libros especiales, con palabras difíciles de entender y si, podía buscar un diccionario para saber lo que significaba, pero no cuando me encontraba solo, cuando Tadashi se encontraba solía gritar su nombre para que me buscase el significado y lo leyera por mí, sin embargo, él no se encuentra y a Hinata no quería pedir ayuda.

Los pasos de Hinata se oyeron en la casa, esta vez entrando de nuevo a donde me encontraba.

-Bien, según la lista de comidas que involucran tu dieta podría hacer un poco de Nattō.

-Eso es para desayunar, idiota.

-¡No me digas idiota! Idiota.

-¿Tu eres el único que me puede decir idiota? Imbécil.

-Tonto.

-Voz chillona.

-Amargado.

-Gracias.

-¡Agh! ¿Realmente te gusta ser llamado de esa manera? –La luz que emergía de él se volvió en un rojo oscuro-. Yo decidiré que hacer, ¡Comeremos afuera!

-Bien, que se me antojaba el Ramen de la esquina.

Cuando decidimos para salir, Luz brillante tardó como unos 10 minutos tratando de ponerme los zapatos, a comparación de Tadashi que solo tardaba un minuto por cada pie. La lluvia aún no había acabado, así que tardamos otros 10 minutos más para que recordara donde fue la última vez que Tadashi dejo mi sombrilla, no lo podía negar pero me era divertido divisar como esa luz pasaba enfrente mío constantemente, quejándose del desastre que había en mi armario y al igual que el patio de afuera. Una vez en la calle trate de evitar el hecho de tener que amarrarme por el brazo de Hinata, no estaba acostumbrado a su presencia y mucho menos a su cercanía, lo peor de todo no sabía cómo era, lo único que capte fue su estatura, lo cual claramente percibí al agarrar su brazo. Era mucho más pequeño que yo, y podía jurar que casi lo confundía con un niño de 12 años. Hinata me hablaba sobre el tiempo y sobre las personas que no parecían sorprendidos al ver dos chicos caminando muy de cerca, también me alejaba de charcos de barro y en lo posible evitábamos ser mojados por los autos que pasaban por nuestra derecha, por un momento me sentí cómodo con él, mucho más de lo que me siento con Tadashi.

-Bien, ahora dime ¿Dónde queda ese restaurante de Ramen?

-En la esquina.

-¡Hay como cuatro esquinas donde estamos!

-No lo sé, Tadashi conoce donde es.

-No puedo llamarlo para preguntarle donde queda ese restaurante.

-Que malo, bueno, mal por ti porque me pongo de muy malhumor si no como mí almuerzo.

-Me tratas como un niño- se quejó, infantilmente.

-Porque lo eres.

-Tengo 23 años, ¿Lo sabes?

-No y no me interesa.

Oí como Hinata soltaba gruñidos de fastidios hacia mi irritable personalidad, me sorprendía que aún no me abandonara en la calle.

-Hay un restaurante con un estilo muy tradicional, supongo que es ese.

Hinata comenzó a caminar nuevamente y amarrándome con más fuerza para que no me perdiese, me causaba risa, porque si me piérdase el seria lo único que vería. Al ingresar en aquel lugar percibí el aroma a fideos, que iba desde mi nariz hasta mi estómago, dando como consecuencia un gran rugido a mi estómago. Hinata me guio hasta una mesa, donde con detalles comenzó a leerme cada plato de Ramen que había, me causaba risa su detalle, yo me sabía cada uno de los platos de memoria, pero no lo diría, solo porque era lindo oírlo leer la carta de menú.

Al pedir nuestros pedidos pude percatar un aroma bastante similar, el mesero, me era conocido.

-¿Eso es todo? –el mesero cuestiono.

-Sí, muchas gracias –respondió al instante Hinata.

El mesero se marchó, dejándome con un escalofrío recorriendo mi cuerpo. Trague saliva y busque la mano de Hinata.

-¿Qué haces? –cuestionó Luz brillante, un poco extraño.

-Dame tu mano.

-¿Para qué?

-Que me la des, idiota.

Sentí el tacto de Hinata y de repente, el brillo naranja que lo caracterizaba se volvió más claro pero más potente, me cegaba, literal.

-Ahora dime, el mesero que nos atendió ¿Es castaño de cara bonita?

-Si... -respondió aún más extrañado, Hinata- ¿Q-que tiene de malo eso? ¡¿A caso ya recuperaste la vista?!

-No seas tonto, si eso sucediese ya me hubiera asustado de tu fea cara.

-No soy tan feo.

Y de repente, ese naranja claro se fue debilitando.

Me sentí extraño al percátame de ese color ¿Lo ofendí? Me estaba dando cuenta de que los colores cambiaban dependiendo de cuanto lo afectara, lo cual me parecía muy extraño.

-Basta de tonterías –carraspee mi voz-. Ahora, ¿El chico es de tez blanca?

-Sí y tiene los ojos marrones claros.

¡Diablos!

-Escucha, debemos de salir de aquí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ese hombre es un asesino?

-No, mucho peor. Es mi ex.

Por unos segundos pensé haber visto la imagen de Hinata sorprendido y con la boca abierta, sin embargo, no sabía aun como era realmente su aspecto.

Lo que acababa de decir iba en serio, Oikawa Tooru fue mi novio por 2 años, sin embargo, terminamos porque fui un completo idiota. Él era un chico bastante risueño, pero bastante irritante a veces, ama el volleyball hasta la muerte y le encanta las películas de género ciencia ficción. Antes, nos encantaba salir en karaokes para luego pasar a mi casa para tener relaciones. Nunca conviví mucho con mis padres, mayormente me pasaba en la casa solo ya que ellos tenían muchos viajes. Éramos adolescentes enamorados, planeando un futuro junto como unos imbéciles fantasiosos que no sabían nada de la vida. Finalmente acabamos por mis celos incensarios y por decisiones en las cuales no estábamos de acuerdo. Cuando tuve aquel accidente automovilístico que me dejo ciego, él estuvo para mí a pesar del pasado, lo cual estoy muy agradecido con él, aunque, ya hace un tiempo que no lo veo. Y estoy seguro que hemos cambiado bastante.

Oikawa volvió con nuestros pedidos, y por su voz pude confirmarlo, era él.

-Aquí sus pedidos, que disfruten.

Hinata hablo después de unos segundos.

-Es curioso, actúa como si no te conociera.

-No lo juzgo, ni yo me reconocería. Ni siquiera recuerdo con claridad como soy.

-Hey, eres lindo –Hinata soltó al instante-. Quiero decir, tampoco eres tan feo, estas bien –seguido de una risa nerviosa.

Una tensión incomoda se formó ¿Qué diablos acababa de pasar? ¿Acaba de darme un cumplido?

Puedo asegurar que a pesar de ser algo repentino e incómodo fue inevitable sonrojarme, hacía tiempo que no lo hacía y era bastante extraño sentirlo de nuevo, no hable más después de lo ocurrido, mucho menos Hinata, quien parecía muy apagado luego de esto. Hinata era realmente bueno al ofrecerse para cuidarme, pero ¿Por qué lo hizo? Aun no me lo cabe, es un completo extraño y a pesar de que Tadashi sea un buen amigo la responsabilidad de cuidar a un ciego es muy grande, al menos no cualquier persona lo haría.

De vuelta a casa fue nuevamente extraño, Hinata ya no hablaba con la misma fluidez que antes y se notaba torpe al caminar a mi lado. Llego un momento en el cual ni yo ya no sabía con qué responderle, sospechaba por alguna razón que aquella Luz brillante sentía algo por mí, lo cual era estúpido, lo acababa de conocer. Además, ¿quién puede amar a un amargado como yo? Estoy seguro de que si no consigo un perro para mi compañía lo más probable es que me quede solo y por siempre. La lluvia paro mucho antes de que llegáramos a casa, y una vez adentro de la casa ya no sabíamos que hacer. Opte por subirme a mi habitación, y dejando a Hinata, quien veía la televisión. Solté un suspiro pesado, pensando que el día era bastante largo a pesar de que solo pasaron unas horas ¿Sera que Hinata es el único causante de esto? ¿O es porque salí un poco de mi rutina al no tener a Tadashi cuidándome? Cuando la tarde cayó, Hinata gritó mí nombre para que bajase, con un poco de torpeza logre llegar abajo e dirigirme hasta la cocina.

Como si fuese la primera vez, la luz de Hinata me impacto, y estaba de nuevo con el color normal de esta mañana y podía oler el olor a pastel con té verde. Hinata tomo de mi brazo y me llevo hasta la silla, por ende, también me comento que se pasó la tarde realizando el pastel a la par que fue la segunda vez que hace algo como esto. Escuchaba los golpecitos de los utensilios contra el plato de porcelana, al igual que la respiración de Hinata. Tome un tenedor mientras Hinata me servía el té verde, le di un sorbo, estaba bastante bueno, posteriormente le di un bocado al pastel de chocolate, sentí un cosquilleo en mi estómago. Estaba delicioso.

Ni Tadashi lograba postres tan exquisitos como estos, podría jurar que lloraría en cualquier momento por el delicioso sabor. Hinata no parecía comer, sentía que su mirada estaba fija en mí, lo cual me parecía extraño.

-¿Sucede algo? –cuestione.

-Pues escribí algo sobre la torta y parece que no lo notaste.

Deje de comer por unos segundos ¿Me estaba tomando del pelo?

-Soy ciego ¿Lo sabes?

-¡Es por eso! Soy un tonto, pensé que lo leerías y lo tomarías en cuenta, pero luego recordé esto ¡Que eres ciego!

-¿Y qué dice tu pastel?

-Perdón...

-¿Perdón porque?

-Por lo de hace rato, te incomode, no fue mi intención.

Su voz se escuchaba cada vez más apagada, su luz nuevamente iba disminuyendo. De repente sentí a mi corazón afligirse, eso nunca me pasaba y mucho menos con alguien como él. Hinata a pesar de ser un extraño se comportó como un amigo de toda la vida conmigo, pues con Hinata te sentís como su amigo de toda la vida. Es un chico amable, bondadoso y a pesar de mi mal carácter él no me dejo. Y luego con esto, sus intenciones eran claramente puras y sus sentimientos bastante bonitos.

-Hey, eres muy lindo.

Hinata soltó una risa quebrada.

-¿A-a que te refieres? No puedes verme.

-Tonto, no hace falta ver para saber que eres muy lindo. Tienes unos bonitos sentimientos, y eso es lo que importa.

-¿L-lo dices en serio? –la luz de Hinata aumento, y esta vez a un rojo, deduje que se encontraba sonrojado.

-Lo digo en serio.

Sentí los brazos de Hinata rodeando mi cuerpo, entregando un calor corporal que no lo podía imaginar, hacía tiempo que no recibía un abrazo y se sentía bastante acogedor. El olor de Hinata era fresco y dulce, con un toque de chocolate. La luz que venía de él era más clara y daba color a mi oscura visión, cerré los ojos, sintiendo el balanceo de nuestros cuerpos cayéndose al suelo, donde el dolor fue lo de menos y nuestros rostros se acercaron a menos de unos centímetros. No lo dude ningún momento, y lo bese.

Hacía tiempo que no besaba a alguien, y besar a Hinata se sentía como el mismísimo cielo si es que lo podía definir de esa manera. Sus pequeñas manos reposaban sobre mi pecho mientras abría mi boca lentamente para encontrarme con su lengua. Mi estómago no sentía mariposas, sentía explosiones de fuegos artificiales y mi cuerpo recibió una descarga de cosquilleo. Al separarnos no dijimos nada, pero cuando mis labios se movían para decir algo el cuerpo de Hinata se levantó, para luego ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

-Viene alguien.

Me quede mudo por unos segundos, no lo había captado. Normalmente suelo lograr escuchar ruidos que están fuera del alcance humano, mis habilidades de olfato y audición mejoraron al perder la vista. Estuve absorto en otro mundo, en un mundo completamente naranja, donde pude presenciar miles de fuegos artificiales y la capacidad de volar sobre el cielo.

Hinata fue hasta la puerta, donde la voz de Tadashi fue diferenciada en mi oído, ¿No era que ya no iba a parecer? Casi paso un día y ya quiero que Hinata suplante a Tadashi. Sin embargo, me molestaba aquello ¿Quién se creía Hinata para cambiar un simple día en esto?

-¡Tobio! ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te divertiste?

-Bien, lo pase bien –conteste, indiferente.

-¿Qué paso de la cena? –pregunto Hinata, percate un poco de molestia en su voz.

-Se canceló, los padres de Yachi-san estaban muy ocupados y ella mañana tiene una exposición muy importante ¡Estuve como un manejo de nervios para nada! Pero está bien.

-Oh, que lastima –fue lo único que dije.

En realidad quiera decir, que lastima, no me interesa, interrumpiste un bello momento y adiós. Pero no podía, gracias a Tadashi conocí a Hinata hoy y gracias a Tadashi puedo sobrevivir cada mañana. Hinata se marchó luego de una hora, no volvimos a hablar sobre el tema y mucho menos si nos volveríamos a ver, yo no era muy fan de lo tecnológico, así que un celular no tenia, de todas formas no podría usarlo solo. Podría escribir una carta, pero para eso necesitaría la ayuda de Tadashi y no quiero que conozca mi lado cursi. Cuando la noche cayo nuevamente estuve en mi fría cama, dando vueltas y vueltas pensando que hacer para volver a comunicarme con Hinata. Fue un simple día, fueron simples cumplidos y un simple beso que me cautivo por completo. Enamorado sería una palabra apresurada, más bien atraído.

Cuando mi alarma sonó me desperté con la idea de que abajo estaría Hinata con Tadashi preparando el desayuno, sin embargo, me encontré con una nota escrita por Tadashi con mi máquina de escribir. Pase mis dedos por los puntitos que sobresalían, leyendo lentamente su nota.

"Vendré para el almuerzo, hoy ayudare a Yachi-san"

Genial, hubiera sido mejor que Luz brillante viniera en su lugar.

Para que la hora del almuerzo llegase paso una eternidad, cuando leía un libro se me era imposible no pensar en Hinata, cuando iba al patio trasero para tomar aire me preguntaba si Hinata querrá verme de nuevo, cuando iba a recostarme pensaba en dormir con Hinata y cuando nuevamente volvía a mi sillón para leer un libro me preguntaba que estaría haciendo Hinata. Solo paso una noche y ya lo necesito. Él es el único que me hace sentir bien, a pesar de ser un ciego él es la única persona que veo, la única persona a la cual me siento conectada de alguna manera y a pesar de no tener una respuesta lógica creo que fue estúpido pensar que el sabría porque puedo percibir su luz y no la de otras personas. Me arrepiento de no poder hacerme una imagen de cómo es ¡Porque ni siquiera sé cómo es! No tengo idea de color de pelo, mucho menos de su tono de piel, el color de sus ojos y el tamaño de su nariz. Es lindo para mí por lo que realmente es como persona. Cuando te gusta alguien no te guías por su apariencia, su apariencia es lo de menos porque su personalidad lo define como alguien lindo o no. Supongo que una de las bellas partes de ser ciego es poder gustarse de alguien sabiendo que es lindo pero por sus sentimientos, no por su apariencia.

El almuerzo llego junto a Tadashi con un plato nutritivo del día, solíamos comer juntos en el comedor central, mientras charlábamos de cosas sin sentido, yo no soy de hablar mucho pero si de oír a las personas. Tadashi nunca fue de contarme problemas personales, pero si sobre asuntos que le preocupaban. Me pedía consejos para algunas ideas y nada más. O simplemente hablábamos de nada. Esta vez Tadashi me comentaba algo reciente de su trabajo y como un amigo suyo se divorció de su esposa. Muchas veces pensé en volver a trabajar, me siento tan vacío en esta casa que hay veces que olvido que puedo hacer muchas cosas a pesar de ser ciego, pero tengo miedo, tengo miedo de no hacer las cosas bien y eso no me permite avanzar. Aunque a veces demuestre ser una persona muy fuerte y que sobrelleva su ceguera no signifique que tenga miedos, y son muchos. El principal, no poder hacer bien mi trabajo. Quizás sea tonto pero debería de sacar la negatividad y enfocarme en progresar, aun soy joven, hace un mes culmine mi universidad y eso debería de ser una prueba de que puedo hacerlo, que soy capaz y nada debería de detenerme pero como siempre, el miedo me ataca.

Tadashi recogió los cubiertos y platos.

-Te noto un poco decaído.

-No es nada.

-Parece que te llevaste bien con Hinata.

-Es una buena compañía.

-Bien, porque se quedara una semana contigo. Voy a viajar con los padres de Yachi.

De repente mi corazón se aceleró, los músculos de mis mejillas se movían para realizar una sonrisa la cual trataba de evitar pero era imposible. Yamaguchi soltó una risita, la cual no pude descifrar, él se alejó y me percaté de que me había dejado solo en el comedor.

-¡TADASHI!

El fin de semana más lento de mi vida, Hinata vendría a partir del lunes y no podía evitar sentir emoción al respecto, lo estaba esperando con ansias pero el domingo y el sábado tardaban en irse. Por primera vez quería que sea lunes. Tadashi estuvo muy ocupado estos fines de semanas, concentrándose en que llevar y que decir en el viaje de sus suegros, descubrí que esta era su primera relación formal y que esto ya iba para pedir la mano de su novia. Me alegraba por él, aunque no lo demostrará.

Al abrir los ojos ese lunes me sentí renovado, quería ocultar mi emoción pero no podía, Hinata podría ya estar abajo. Rápidamente fui a tomarme una ducha, a pesar de que me tropezara en el camino. Trate de elegir la remera más linda que tenía y ponerme unos cómodos pantalones, saque de mi armario una vieja colonia que polvo ya tenía y trate de peinarme de manera diferente. Una vez abajo, el aroma a desayuno pasaba por mi olfato. La Luz brillante se encontraba en la cocina, me contuve las ganas de abrazarlo para no parecer un tanto ridículo, y trate de formar una sonrisa.

-Buenos días.

Una risa exploto en la cocina ¿Qué era gracioso?

-¡Tienes una remera de Hello Kitty! ¡Que adorable eres!

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo había llegado eso ahí? Se supone que lo había escondido. Mi plan fue arruinado, ahora lucia ridículo.

-¡Idiota, Hinata idiota!

Las risas cesaron y la luz iba acercándose más a mí, los brazos de Hinata rodearon mi cintura, acelerando mi corazón. Se me fue inevitable no corresponderle.

-Te extrañe.

-Y-Y yo a ti.

Luego de empezar el día con un buen desayuno, nos fuimos hasta la sala donde oía el raro programa que Hinata veía, él se encontraba recostado en mis piernas y se me era irresistible no tocar su cabello, me percaté de que lo tenía completamente desordenado, era corto y un poco ondulado, pase mi mano sobre su rostro, tratando de imaginarme sus facciones, tenía la piel suave y el rostro fino, con un poco de cachetes. Su nariz era fina y pequeña y sus labios también, Hinata soltó una risa.

-¿Qué haces?

-Trato de imaginarte.

-¿Y como me imaginas?

-Como alguien muy guapo.

Hinata elevo sus manos hasta su rostro, su luz nuevamente se puso en rojo. Se había ruborizado.

-Idiota.

-¿Qué color de cabello tienes?

-Es naranja.

-¿Y los ojos?

-Mmm un color avellana ¿Puede ser?

-¿Tienes pecas?

-No. Ninguna.

-¿Y la piel?

-Negra.

-¿Qué?

-Mentía –Hinata soltó unas carcajadas- Es blanca, un poco pálida.

Suspire, con un poco de impaciencia.

-¿Acaso si era negro no me ibas a amar, Kageyama-kun? Eres racista.

-No lo soy, solo me sorprendería ver alguien así con cabello naranja.

-Ni siquiera me puedes ver –se burló.

-Tonto.

Nuevamente nos quedamos en silencio, solo la tele se escuchaba. Había encontrado mi paz interior. Estar con Hinata era realmente relajante, sentía que estaba saliendo de mi rutina diaria y me gustaba. A pesar de lo poco que sabíamos de nosotros no se sentía como si fuese a estar con un extraño. Hinata era bastante abierto y con mucha imaginación, me encantaba estar con él, por el simple hecho de poder expresarme de la manera que quería. Mire sus labios mientras me mordía mi labio inferior ¿Seria delito besarlo? Baje lentamente, hasta que mi espalda me detuvo.

-¿Quieres besarme?

Asentí.

Hinata se elevó lentamente hasta mis labios, para fundirlos en un lento beso, mientras su mano pasaba por mi rostro y lo agarraba dela cintura, él se acomodó en mi regazo, para luegoposar sus manos sobre mi pecho, mis manos involuntariamente fueron descendiendo hasta su trasero, no obstante, me detuve, esto no estaba bien.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No quiero asustarte pero creo que no deberíamos hacerlo.

-¿Y quién te aseguro que lo haríamos?

-¿Me ibas a dejar con una tremenda erección?

-Eres tú el que prefiere quedarse así ahora.

-Imbécil.

Hinata froto su nariz contra la mía para luego repartirme pequeños besos por la cara, continuamente descanso su frente contra la mía, sentía sus ojos mirándome fijamente,

-Quiero conocerte mejor-susurre.

-Es raro –el suspiro-. Ya me conoces.

-¿Cómo?

-No me extraña que no me recuerdes.

¿Me estaba tomando el pelo? ¿Ahora vendrá y me dirá que estamos casados, que perdí la memoria como aquella película de Channing Tatum? Fruncí el ceño, desconcertado.

-Éramos compañeros de universidad, bueno, tu solo hablabas con Yamaguchi y yo no era de ir mucho a clases. Una vez te pase un lápiz que se te cayó al suelo, fue el máximo contacto que tuve contigo.

-¿Y te dije algo?

-Un gracias, nada más.

-Vaya, realmente no te recuerdo.

-Tranquilo. Tampoco esperaba que lo hagas.

-Hinata...

-¿Hum?

-¿Por qué decidiste cuidarme? Es decir ¿Cómo es que Yamaguchi se contactó contigo para cuidarme?

Aquella curiosidad inundo mi cabeza en el primer momento en el cual esa luz brillante entro en esta casa ¿Quién se animaría a cuidarme a parte de un buen muchacho como Tadashi? Casi no conocía a nadie. Me gustaría saber el porqué, si fuimos compañeros de universidad lo más probable es que lo hubiese tratado mal o habrá visto mi irritante forma de ser. Estoy seguro que el 90 % de mis compañeros de clase hubieran preferido hacer una maratón desde el distrito Miyagi hasta Tokio que cuidarme.

-Pues...En realidad, Yamaguchi y yo solo nos conocemos por Yachi-san, así que ella realmente necesitaba que alguien supliera a Yamaguchi, así que me ofrecí.

-Realmente eres valiente.

-Me dije a mi mismo que no sería difícil y así es como resulto.

Con delicadeza coloque mi mano sobre su rostro, esta vez acariciándolo. Hinata realmente era un Sol, un enorme Sol.

-No me arrepiento de esto. Para nada.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, estaba seguro de que Hinata también sonreía, y sin más preámbulos uní mis labios contra los suyos, fundándome de nuevo por esos fuegos artificiales que explotaban en mi estómago.

Cuando el momento de almuerzo llego Hinata decidimos por comer en la sala, colocándonos en el piso, realizando un mini picnic. La lluvia otra vez azotaba, las gotas esta vez golpeando bruscamente al techo y resbalándose como mantequilla en una sartén por las ventanas. Hinata comenzó a hablar sobre él, sobre su vida. Pude añadir en mi lista de cosas favoritas el ítem Hinata, porque se estaba convirtiendo en mi persona favorita. Era dulce, alegre e infantil. Hinata tenía una pequeña familia, una madre, un padre y una hermana menor. Su hogar se encontraba fuera de la ciudad, pero él vivía en el centro de Tokio en este momento, es compañero de trabajo de Yamaguchi y conoció a Yachi en el colegio. Hinata es un apasionado del volleyball y ama los bollos de cerdo. No le desagrada casi ningún plato de comida, y le encanta salir a caminar y tener una conversación agradable. Sin embargo, cuando me toco contar sobre mi vida lo note algo menos interesante a comparación de la vida de Hinata. No tengo ningún hermano, siempre viví solo y me gusta tomar el té como cita. Casi no hablo, siempre fui de pocas palabras y me puedo considerar un fan incondicional de la leche. Me disgusta lo tecnológico, prefiero los libros y casi no acostumbro a salir. Soy una persona bastante insegura de mí mismo, pero a pesar de eso tengo muchos sueños e aspiraciones. No me desagrada la idea de tener una familia algún día y si es posible, encontrar el amor. Podre ser duro a veces, pero muchas veces fui lastimado y muy pocos conocen mi lado agradable, siempre tuve la carencia de amor.

A la tarde fuimos a tomar un poco de aire en el patio, donde realizamos un juego de preguntas extrañas e incomodad, si no respondíamos debíamos de pisar un charco 10 veces hasta empavonarnos en barro los pantalones, posteriormente jugamos a adivinar canciones desde el celular de Hinata y luego tomamos té con galletitas. La Luna corrió al Sol luego de una hora, presenciando nubes en vez de estrellas y el fresco viento de otoño traspasando nuestras pieles llegando hasta nuestros huesos, provocando el frio. Entramos nuevamente en la casa, y subimos hasta arriba, donde me di una ducha mientras Hinata ordenaba pizza para la cena. Cuando estuve completamente limpio pude presencia el olor a pizza. Mi estómago rugía.

-Mmm, huele fantástico.

-Espero que te agrade, elegi mi sabor favorito.

-¿Pizza de peperoni?

-No, es no es mi favorita Kageyama –el soltó una risa de burla.

-Lastima, la mía sí.

-Elegí una pizza de anchoas y olivas. Espero que te agrade.

-Si proviene de ti me gustara.

Hinata deposito un beso sobre mi mejilla.

-A veces puedes ser tierno.

Al terminar las dos cajas de pizza Hinata se preparó para volver a su casa, me sentía decepcionado, por alguna razón me había ilusionado con la idea de que Hinata se quedaría a dormir esta noche. Y todas las demás. Tadashi nunca hizo eso, no sé porque esa idea se habría metido en mi cabeza. Hinata prometió volver temprano, y que traería ropa para poder dormir conmigo la noche siguiente, a pesar de que la idea despertaba mi interés no quería dormir esa noche solo de nuevo, quería tener a Hinata a mi lado y poder sentirlo al despertarme. Muchas noches soñé con la idea de poder despertar a lado de alguien y no tener que hacer esperar a Tadashi por el desayuno, si tuviera a alguien a lado mío cada mañana me dormiría hasta tarde, no viviría con aquella conciencia, lo besaría, lo abrazaría y lo protegería con mis brazos. Hinata era pequeño, imaginarlo en mis brazos era algo que reconfortaba mi corazón.

Hinata se despidió, y me dejo solo.

Unas de las peores parte del día era quedarme solo y esperar a que Tadashi volviera, ahora, una de las peores parte del día es pensar que Hinata se marchara y que todo lo que viví fue simplemente un sueño.

Y cuando el Sol volvió a mi ventana, y la lluvia se preparaba para caer, Hinata se encontraba en casa, con su Luz y calidez. Por primera vez podría afirmar que realmente estaba feliz de ver a alguien y que lo único que quería era que la semana no acabe.

-Te extrañé.

-Pero solo paso una noche.

-No te vayas, por favor.

-Kageyama...

-¿Si?

El acuno mi rostro en sus pequeñas manos.

-Me gustas.

Sonreí.

-Y tú a mí.

Los días empezaron a transcurrir rápidamente, Hinata se quedó aquella noche y la otra y se quedara en la que venía. Los desayunos nunca los tome tan tarde como comencé a tomarlo con Hinata, las noches nunca fueron tan divertidas, cada vez, antes de dormir, hablábamos de cosas tribales y cuando sentía que tenía a Hinata en mis brazos me sentía completo. Los almuerzos habían pasado de una formalidad en el comedor a un picnic diario en el piso de la sala, oyendo las noticias y comiendo cómodamente, por las tardes Hinata me leía libros y yo los que tenía, comíamos algún que otro dulce y jugábamos juegos en el patio, cada vez que la lluvia cesaba. Cenábamos y luego disfrutábamos de una película. Y cuando volvíamos en la cama nos encantaba besarnos debajo de las sabanas para luego dormir. Hinata estaba cambiando mi vida en un tan corto plazo.

-¿Kageyama?

Escuche la voz de Hinata, y me desperté.

-¿Sucede algo?

Ya había pasado horas de que nos habíamos quedado dormidos. Sentí su respiración contra la mía, se había dado la vuelta para mirar mi rostro.

-No quiero incomodarte, pero tu amigo de allí abajo hace rato que está incomodando mi espalda.

Me percate a lo que se refería. No era frecuente en mí, es más, había dejado de tener esta sensación. Desde que los besos con Hinata se habían vuelto un poco más acelerados de tono lo de abajo comenzó a cobrar vida nuevamente.

-L-lo siento, no era mi intención.

-Kageyama ¿Eres virgen?

¿A que venía esto?

-Pues no ¿A qué viene esto?

-¿Ya tuviste relaciones antes?

-Si ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

-¿Cómo lo haces estando ciego?

-Que sea ciego no significa que no sepa meter la bola en el agujero.

Hinata me dio un ligero golpe en las costillas.

-Pervertido.

-¡Oye! Eres tu quien lo preguntas.

Hinata se quedó callado. Me resultaba raro, Hinata nunca había tocado un tema similar a esto luego de aquella vez en el sofá. Nunca tuvimos un momento así, y no es tampoco que lo necesitase. Ando hace 2 años sin sexo, y aún sigo vivo. Me pregunto si Hinata alguna vez tuvo alguna experiencia sexual alguna vez, hay veces que siento que si pero no me atrevo a preguntar por vergüenza. Pero este momento se presentaba, era perfecto, el tema había sido tocado y no volvería a tener una oportunidad como esta.

-¿Y tú eres virgen?

Sentí al cuerpo de Hinata estremecerse.

-No, tampoco lo soy.

-Hinata...

-¡Mejor volvamos a dormir! Mañana tendríamos que salir a caminar o algo, en el pronóstico decía que la lluvia cesaría.

-Hinata...

-¡Buenas noches!

-¿Quieres hacerlo conmigo?

-¡K-kageyama! Eso no se pregunta.

-¿Se lo hace directamente?

Hinata soltó una risa nerviosa, mientras me colocaba encima suyo. Acaricie su rostro, tratando de poder imaginarlo, trace sus facciones nuevamente hasta que finalmente lo bese. Aquella Luz que irradiaba en el dio a resplandecer más de lo normal. Pase mis manos sobre su delgado cuerpo mientras que él pasaba sus pequeñas manos en mi espalda. Nuestras lenguas se encontraban luego de un rato, y ambos bultos comenzaban nuevamente a crecer. No lo podía negar, pero Hinata comenzaba a gustarme más y más, mientras cada vez que pasaba un momento nuevo con él, cada vez que sus labios rozaban los míos y su personalidad comenzaba a atraparme cada vez más, profundamente me daba cuenta de que no podría estar sin él. Lo quería, y mucho. Tanto que solo lo quería para mí, para nadie más. Sus manos traspasando mi cuerpo, mis labios explorando lugares que no había conocido jamás y el calor de la habitación era complementos de lo que estaba sucediendo, la pasión corría en nuestras venas y se descargaba en cada beso. Hinata me unía a su luz, y me sentía parte de ella.

-Kageyama –susurro, en mi oído.

-¿Si?

-Me alegra haberte conocido.

El sábado llego y mis días con Hinata ya iban desapareciendo. Aun no habíamos hablado sobre cómo nos contactaríamos en las semanas restantes, pero las ideas ya estaban en mi cabeza. Quería encontrarme con él aunque sea los fines de semana, y poder algún día convencerlo a vivir conmigo. No estaba seguro de cuanto me tardaría aquello pero quería que sea lo más rápido posible. Quería poder hablar con el sobre nuestro futuro, quería asegurarle que estaríamos bien y que tengo muchas ideas para nosotros dos, quería vivir la aventura de la vida con él, y con nadie más. Deseaba poder dormir a su lado toda la vida y a pesar de que suene tonto quería amarlo.

-¡Me encanta las ferias! Vamos a una, será divertido.

-¿No era que hoy íbamos a probar aquella receta de chocolate?

-No seas aguafiestas, quiero ir a aquella feria, contigo.

-¿No puede ser otro día?

-Por favor.

-No.

-Te lo ruego, te estoy haciendo pucheritos.

-Agh, está bien.

Prefería quedarme en mi casa que salir, esa era mi ley de vida. No me alegraba la idea de salir a otros lugares porque me era inútil salir y no poder ver a donde iba. Pero con Hinata solo hemos salido por el vecindario y jamás hemos ido a otro lado, supongo que comenzaba a ser aburrido solo quedarnos en casa. La última vez que recuerdo haber asistido a una feria fue cuando aun seguía de novio con Oikawa, él amaba también ir a las ferias y comer algodones de azúcar. No detestaba las ferias, me gustaban, mi parte favorita era jugar a lazar la pelota para derribar las botellas, subirme a la noria y comer manzanas acarameladas, pero ahora no era como antes. No lo disfrutaba como solía hacerlo. Ahora es probable que deteste el semejante ruido que hacen los niños, la multitud de personas y al olor de hot-dogs baratos.

Hinata durante el camino se encontraba emocionado, comentándome todas las atracciones que alguna vez recorrió, recuerda haber ido la última vez con un amigo, pero luego ya no tuvo tiempo a causa de sus estudios y trabajo. Lo que Hinata mas amaba de las ferias eran las montañas rusas y los helados. Yo nunca había subido a una montaña rusa, no me daban miedo pero nunca me llamaron la atención. Quizás hoy sea el dia en que lo pruebe por primera vez. Algo que realmente si me solía divertir eran los carruseles, a pesar de ser lentos eran entretenidos.

Supe que estábamos cerca de la feria cuando el olor y el ruido que mencione anteriormente se comenzaban a oír. Hinata apretó mi mano con fuerza, dándome a entender la emoción que sentía en ese entonces. Lo primero que hicimos fue jugar lo juegos de locales que había, pude volver a jugar el lanzamiento de la pelota pero esta vez guiado por mis instintos, logre derribar una gran cantidad así que el premio le otorgué a Hinata. Luego de esa sección fuimos hasta los carruseles, donde Hinata comenzó a sacarse fotos conmigo, según él tome el animal que parecía un pony celestial. Antes de subirnos a otra atracción comimos un poco de la comida chatarra que había y descansamos un poco para disfrutar del ambiente. Por primera vez subí a una montaña rusa, nunca sentí más emociones de muerte a comparación de la montaña rusa, Hinata se divirtió pero yo me quede con el miedo grabada en mi estómago; cuando toque suelo todo dio vueltas para mí y termine en un baño.

-Creo que fue una mala idea comer algo antes de entrar en la montaña rusa.

-De igual manera lo haría.

-Eres un exagerado, Kageyama-kun.

Hinata tomo de mi mano.

-¿Qué atracción sigue ahora?

-No lo sé –respondí-. Opta tú.

-Mmm... ¿Cuál sería el lugar donde pedirías a esa persona especial para que sea tu pareja?

-La noria –conteste algo confundido.

-Vamos allí.

Hinata apretó nuevamente con fuerza mi mano, la luz que irradiaba esta vez era de un color naranja oscuro, que en vez en cuando se volvía más claro o más oscuro. Lentamente íbamos caminando, Luz brillante era la luz de mi sendero oscuro y me gustaba. La mano de Hinata de repente sudaba y pude percibir que comenzaba a caminar un poco extraño. Cuando estuvimos en frente de la noria Hinata fue a comprar los boletos, mientras me quede parado en un punto fijo, esperando a que Hinata volviera.

-No espere encontrarte, Tobio-chan.

Nuevamente, un escalofrío pasó por todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Oikawa?

-¿Por qué tanta formalidad? Dime Tooru.

-No es necesario.

Pude imaginarlo con su expresión de molesto infantil de siempre.

-Eres muy frio ¿lo sabes, no?

Por favor Hinata, donde sea que estés apresúrate por favor.

-¿A qué viene tu saludo? –cuestione de mala gana.

-Vine a saludarte, como la otra vez en el restaurante no pude, te vi ocupado que no quise interrumpirte.

-Bien por ti.

-Y dime ¿Es tu nuevo novio?

-No, no es mi novio.

-Oh, ya veo. Entonces ¿Tu nuevo interés?

-No lo diría así. Es un amigo que cuida de mi por un tiempo.

-¿Iban a subir a la noria? Me trae recuerdos.

Apreté los puños. Si pediría a Hinata para que sea mi novio no le pediría en un lugar tan simple como este.

-Eso paso hace mucho tiempo. Además este lugar es algo muy simple para una cita.

-Es aquí donde te confesaste...-aparte la mirada-. A veces extraño lo nuestro –suspiró-. Pero realmente me encuentro contento de que sigas con tu vida.

-Gracias, supongo.

-Si necesitas de mí no dudes en llamarme, tengo el mismo número de siempre.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

Oikawa se quedó callado, pero aun podía sentir su mirada puesta en mí. Coloco una mano sobre mi hombro y se acercó a mi oído.

-Aun no puedo creer que acabaste así. Eres una persona digna de admirar.

Y me abrazó. Me quede pasmado ante esta acción, a pesar de la larga historia que tenemos juntos no hubo un rencor alguno entre nosotros. Agradezco por su presencia aquellos días que no tenia de quien apoyarme para irme al baño, esos días donde deseaba poder evitar aquel accidente y no haberme quedado de esta manera, cuando pensaba que todo estaba perdido y que mi vida era una mismísima mierda. Oikawa estuvo ahí, conmigo. A pesar de que nuestra relación se había acabado hace algún tiempo el cumplió su papel como amigo, y eso, no lo podía pasar en alto. Correspondí su abrazo, por unos segundos y lo solté. Oikawa se despidió de mí, no lo quería admitir pero tenía ganas de llorar y estaba seguro que ese sentimiento me lo transmitió Oikawa, quien con una voz rota se despidió de mí. Pero a pesar de eso, sigo sin entender porque causo que las personas me quieran a pesar de mi jodida actitud. Era un misterio que no se aclaraba y cada vez me atormentaba.

-Ya vine.

Oí la voz de Hinata, al darme la vuelta pude apreciar su luz, que había cambiado a un naranja bastante apagado. Sin embargo, la energía en su voz se oía de la misma manera, tendría que suponer que esa luz era parte de mi imaginación y me podía jugar la mente en vez en cuando. Hinata tomo de mi mano, pero esta vez de manera ligera. Una vez dentro de la noria, el no hablo más. Dejándome confundido, nuevamente. Luego de unos minutos hable.

-¿Que me puedes decir de la vista? –cuestione.

-Bastante bonita.

-¿Podrías describirlo?

-Pues hay torres, muchas casas y un mar.

-Que simple.

-Como nuestra cita.

¿Cómo?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-A que te oí hablar con Oikawa. Este lugar es muy simple para una cita, oh vaya, gracias.

-¿Esto es una cita?

-¡Pensé que lo tenías claro! –gritó-. Te invité a una cita, y pensé que este lugar sería perfecto para que seamos algo más ¡Pero tú ni siquiera me tomas como un interés amoroso!

-¡Oye! En ningún momento me percaté de que esto se trataba de una cita.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te recuerda a tu cita con Oikawa? ¿En la cual te confesaste? ¡Tú ni siquiera me has dicho que sientes por mí!

-¡Te dije que me gustabas también! ¿A caso eso no es suficiente?

-Kageyama, quería que ahora tú dieses un paso más en nuestra relación. Por eso hice esto de la cita, te pregunte a donde pedirías a alguien para que sea tu pareja, creí que lo tenías todo en claro y luego te veo con Oikawa y me entero que aquí también le pediste a Oikawa para que estén juntos, y de que también te parece un lugar muy simple para una cita cuando yo fui quien te pidió venir aquí ¡Pensé que todas nuestras salidas eran una cita!

-Oh por Dios, esa salida que tuvimos antes de todo este romance no fue una cita, fue una salida, nada más.

-¡Ya lo sé! Tampoco soy un imbécil.

-Pues lástima que creyeras que esto era una cita y que te pediría algo más formal, más bien deberías de pedir perdón por este tonto berrinche ¡No estoy para entender indirectas, se claro!

-¡Eres un idiota!

-¡Gracias, tú también lo eres!

Y la noria se detuvo. Era tiempo de bajarnos.

-Lo sé.

Hinata salió corriendo, lo podía ver, podía ver su luz alejándose más de mí, dejándome solo. Como desde un principio debí estar.

-¿Kageyama? Ya ha pasado tres días de que no te levantas de tu cama ¿Qué te sucede?

Tadashi había vuelto de su viaje y yo aún no sabía nada de Hinata. Desde el sábado cuando me dejo abandonado no supe nada más de él, si siquiera pude diferenciar su luz entre muchas personas, todo era oscuro y el no aparecía en ninguna parte. Volví a casa destrozado, conocía bien el camino a pesar de que no estaba más acostumbrado a volver a mi casa sin la ayuda de nadie. El domingo estuve completamente solo, sin saber nada sobre el o poder comunicarme. Mi cama nuevamente estaba fría y esta vez con un poco de agua de por medio. Ambos fuimos unos idiotas. El por no aclarar las cosas y yo por no medir mis palabras y no tomar en cuenta algunas cosas. Hinata estaba emocionado con esta salida ¿Cómo no lo había percatado? ¿Cómo no había notado de que el trataba de elevar nuestra relación a otro nivel? Mi corazón después de mucho sintió de nuevo el increíble vacío de un amor, mi cuerpo no tenía energías y quería pasar los días recostado, evitando el tema. Tadashi no pregunto nada al respecto, simplemente supe que Hinata no contestaba su teléfono y que estaba agradecido del favor enorme que le había hecho su amigo. Tadashi parecía tan ajeno a la situación que me daban ganas de informarle de lo que sucedía, pero simplemente no me animaba.

-Déjame en paz.

Tadashi cerró la puerta de mi habitación, dejándome con mi tristeza solo para mí. Con Oikawa tuve rupturas de corazón pero con Hinata estas rupturas parecían más bien balas que perforaron mi corazón hasta dejarlo en cenizas. Luz brillante era todo para mí y lo tenía bien en claro que esto pasaría si él se alejara de mi vida, pero lo nuestro fue tan fugaz que termino en tan poco tiempo. Es inútil sufrir por algo que dudaron días pero para mí eran mucho más que días.

-Kageyama, necesito hablar contigo.

-Vete.

Tadashi nuevamente entro a mi habitación, pero esta vez se sentó en mi cama, donde me encontraba.

-¿Me puedes decir qué diablos te sucede?

No conteste.

-Paso algo con Hinata, ¿No?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Sé que Hinata se gusta de ti, lo que no sabía es que al parecer a ti también ¿Tuvieron algún disgusto?

-Más bien una tontería.

-Mira, antes de todo quiero explicarte algo ¿Ok? –Tadashi saco la sabana con la cual me cubría el rostro-. Pero primero siéntate.

Dude un poco antes de tomarlo en cuenta, sin embargo, lo hice. Me senté a su lado y espere a que hablara.

-Hinata se gusta de ti hace bastante tiempo, lo sé porque Yachi-san me lo dijo. Tobio, eres un chico bastante amable, y a pesar de que no te des cuenta siempre ayudas y cautivas a las personas. Por ejemplo, tú una vez ayudaste a Hinata con algo importante, pero como lo pienso de seguro tú no lo tienes en cuenta.

-¿Qué hice?

-Un día de lluvia llevaste a Hinata hasta su casa porque él se había olvidado de su paraguas, pero como siempre tú no te recuerdas, varias veces cuando Hinata se ausentaba lo ayudaste con las tareas y en vez en cuando le pasabas su lápiz cuando se caía al suelo. Tobio, tu siempre fuiste amable con la personas de la universidad. Con todos. No había nadie en específico al que trataras mal. Por eso aquella vez que te accidentaste muchos fueron a visitarte cuando estabas en coma, y muchos te dejaron regalos parta que te recuperes.

-Espera, eso no es cierto.

-Lo es –Tadashi soltó una ligera risa-. Yo fui el primero en ofrecerme cuando necesitaban voluntarios para cuidarte, tuve que pelear bastante, hasta con Hinata. Yo vengo a cuidarte porque te debo algo muy grande, tú fuiste quien recibió ese impacto cuando aquel auto iba a atropellarme. Me empujaste y me salvaste, Kageyama ¿Lo recuerdas?

Entonces lo recordé, lo entendí mejor. Aquel día del accidente recuerdo haber visto un auto que iba a una rápida velocidad, recuerdo haber saltado, pensando haber salvado a una persona y a mí mismo, pero luego se volvió borroso que no lo recuerdo. Gran parte de lo que sucedió antes del accidente no lo recuerdo, solo tengo algunos recuerdos borrosos y muy pocos de los momentos que menciona Tadashi que hice en la universidad ¿Realmente era yo esa persona? Siempre estuve consiente de los malos tratos hacia mis compañeros, mi mal humor y catalogándome como una persona fría. Una persona sin sentimientos. Tadashi en borde de lágrimas me abrazó, llorando sobre mi hombro, haciéndome sentir impotente.

-Debería haber sido yo el que recibiera ese accidente, y se hubiera quedado de esa manera, Tobio ¡debí haber sido yo! No tú. Realmente lo siento.

Abrace a Tadashi, llorando junto a él, todo este tiempo sin entender quién era yo y pensando lo que realmente era fue disfrazado por mi baja autoestima ante mi situación actual, por odiarme a mí mismo y mi inseguridad.

-No es tu culpa, no te culpes, yo realmente lo siento, Tadashi yo debí darme cuenta de algunas cosas, perdón si alguna vez fui duro o grosero contigo, realmente lo siento.

Y ambos continuamos llorando, abrazándonos y diciéndonos lo tontos somos y lo mucho que nos apreciábamos. Nunca supe el porqué de las personas a la hora de ayudarme, supongo que a Oikawa también ayude bastante, pero yo solo tengo en cuenta todo lo que le hice sufrir que no quiero acercarme y me siento mal cada vez que lo veo, al contrario de él, quien al parecer está muy agradecido conmigo y me quedo sin palabras ante su reacción. Aunque me duele saber que Hinata no me comento al respecto de las cosas que hice para gustarle, simplemente me dijo una cosa sin importancia y ya ¿Por qué habría hecho eso? ¿A caso él pensaba que yo recordaba todo? ¿O todos están consiente de que hay cosas que no recuerdo? ¿O realmente no vale la pena recordar lo que había pasado?

De igual manera debía de pedir perdón a Hinata, realmente lo quiero y quiero estar con él. No puedo soportar no poder tenerlo. Debería de dejar las cosas en claro, y contar mis planes para el futuro, todo lo que deseo pasar con él, los momentos en lo que espero que pase y lo maravilloso que pase cada día junto a su compañía.

-¡Un gusto, Kageyama-kun!

La novia de Tadashi era una chica bastante bonita, tenía el cabello rubio y corto, los ojos marrones y parecía muy tímida al comienzo, Tadashi me había sacado a pasear luego de un día de lo que aclaramos, vinimos a la casa de su novia, la cual me recibió alegremente. Mientras caminábamos rumbo a su casa, Tadashi comenzó a explicarme como era y que sea un poco discreto a la hora de saludarla a que era un poco tímida. Recordé que Yachi-san era muy amiga de Hinata, lo cual me daba ganas de preguntar sobre él, de cómo estaba o donde vivía. Sin embargo, me resistí, lo haría cuando estemos en más confianza.

-Yachi-san es una experta en dulces, deberías de probar algún dulce suyo.

-Oh, eso creo que no será posible-interrumpió ella-. Es que...

-¡Yachi-san! Se acabó el azúcar para el té ¿Debería ir a comprar más?

Entonces Luz brillante apareció, con su color naranja neutral, iluminando toda mi oscuridad nuevamente. Su voz sonaba alegremente, podía asegurar que estaba sonriendo. De repente, el ambiente se siente tenso para mí, con las miradas puestas en mí.

-Kageyama...-murmuró él.

-Supongo que si necesitare el azúcar Hinata –hablo rápidamente Yachi- ¿Les parece bien irse juntos? Así Kageyama conoce el vecindario.

No hubo protesta de parte de él, muchos menos de la mía. Hinata me guio hasta la puerta, tomado de mi muñeca, sabía que esta era una oportunidad para hablar, una vez fuera de la casa comenzamos a caminar, el a mi lado y yo guiándome por mi bastón. Hinata tenía el color neutral, caminaba lento y la brisa de la noche estaba presente, por mi parte me moría de ganas por poder hablarle y poder sentir su mano agarrándome fuertemente. Aclare mi voz para llamar su atención.

-Bonita noche, ¿No crees?

No respondió.

-Supongo que has visto que la luna esta hermosa hoy ¿no?

Nuevamente no respondió.

-No se tu pero me gustaría probar unos tragos de ese bar de la esquina ¿Quieres probarlo?

Entonces, escuche una risa.

-Eres ciego y me causa risa que me digas esto ¡No seas así!

-Bueno, al menos así conseguí que me hablaras.

-Idiota.

-Muchas gracias.

-Yo... yo también fui un idiota.

Hinata tomo de mi mano con sutileza y dejamos de caminar.

-Realmente lo siento –susurró-. No fue mi intención armarte ese tonto escándalo, supongo que los nervios me hicieron una mala jugada, yo... realmente quería algo más contigo que me olvide por completo que no había dejado claro las cosas. Fui un tonto...

-Hey, no te eches la culpa ¡Yo también falle! No debí dejarme por el momento y mucho menos no haberme dado cuenta a lo que te estabas refiriendo ese día, realmente debía de entender que era una cita y por supuesto, que éramos un algo.

-Es que nunca etiquetamos ese algo.

\- Hinata –Tome de sus dos manos-. Tengo tres cosas que decirte ¿Me podrías escuchar?

-Sí. Te escucho.

-Yo... realmente estoy un poco molesto de que no me hayas contado las cosas que hice por ti mientras éramos compañeros, sé que tengo una mala memoria y lo más gracioso es que muchas personas se borraron de mi mente porque no fueron importantes en mi vida pero yo por alguna maldita razón si la fui en sus vidas ¿Por qué no me contaste lo que hice por ti?

-Pensé que no era necesario, pensé que... no valía la pena, de igual manera no me reconocías.

-Estuve muy mal un tiempo sin saber por qué las personas querían ayudarme sin tener una razón lógica para hacerlo y luego me entero que hacia buenas acciones, me gustaría que me cuentes que te hice para gustarte.

Hinata apretó con fuerzas mis manos, con su luz más brillante que nunca.

-Porque encendiste algo en mí que nunca pensé tener, una luz llena de amor, un día brillaba solo para ti. Todo lo que hacías por mi sin interesarte me llegaron, y me di cuenta de que este sentimiento de aprecio era más, me di cuenta de que me gustabas y mucho.

-Entonces ¿Sabes de esa luz?

-¿Qué luz?

-Mira, desde que llegaste aquel día en mi casa una luz irradia desde ti, y no sé porque pero eres lo único que puedo ver en esta sublime oscuridad, eres tú y no entiendo el porqué.

Mi voz se rompió, todo comenzaba a tener lógica pero esa luz no, no tenía lógica en toda esta historia ¿Por qué la luz de Hinata era la única que podía ver? ¿Qué significaba eso?

Hinata nuevamente tomo mi mano, y lo llevo hasta su pecho, donde se ubicaba su corazón, el cual palpitaba fuertemente.

-Es el amor que te tengo, es lo único que puedes ver, y de alguna manera estamos conectados, para que a pesar de esa oscuridad que vives te des cuenta de que hay una luz, llena de amor, amor de las personas que te quieren, que no estás solo, de que te quiero -las lágrimas comenzaron a descender de mis ojos-. Kageyama, abre los ojos.

Su resplandor aumento cada vez más hasta que entonces lo vi. Vi su rostro, el rostro de Hinata, el cual era hermoso y tal cual me lo imaginaba. Lo toque con mis manos, tratando de canalizar si esto se trataba de la realidad o era uno de los tantos sueños que tenía, pero era real. Hinata estaba en frente mío y lo veía.

-No lo puedo creer... -murmure, mientras observaba la mirada de desconcentración de Hinata-. Te puedo ver... ¡Puedo volver a ver!

Hinata sonrió ampliamente y de un salto me abrazo furtivamente, mientras nuestros labios se encontraban, las lágrimas no paraban de desprenderse de mis ojos, era un milagro, un gran milagro. Entonces lo comprendí, todo esto era una lección para mí, debía de darme cuenta de la clase de persona que era y poder aprender a quererme a mí mismo, todo ese odio a mi persona me cegaba, toda esa negatividad me amarraba y cuando todo lo consideraba perdido llegaba esa persona y lo aclaraba todo. Hinata era la prueba de todo el amor que me pertenecía, Hinata era la clave de todo esto. Hinata era esa luz que no cegaba, era la que aclaraba y acababa de aclarar mi vida.

-¿Y qué tal? ¿Cómo me veo?

Hinata se separó de mí y observé sus ojos color avellana mirándome con impaciencia.

-Hey, eres lindo.

Y Hinata sonrió, ampliamente.

 ** _Fin._** ** _Nota: Esta historia también puedes encontrarla en mi cuenta de wattpad. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!_**


End file.
